Zombie outbreak
by TheBlackAce
Summary: Austin and Ana two average day kids, get stuck in a Zompocolyps. They go back to the west and get some help. What will happen. ( written by me and AnaTheAnodite)
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

It all started at the zoo some Zombie's bit a

panda and a ostrich. Then the animals bit me (Austin) and Ana were going to the store to get milk then we heard screams and heard gun ran to the store and went in and saw the casher being eaten by a zombie panda.I took action and grabbed my colt 1911 and shot the panda but the casher was a zombie now and I had to kill her.I took my gun and shot her in the did't have a gun. Me and Ana ran out of the store and drove to the gun shop.I ran inside with Ana and she bought a machine gun and AK47. I also bought a AK47, as well as other hand guns and more bullets. Also some grenades

"we have to do something" She told me cocking her gun. "I know, if we don't alot of people are going to die" I say while looking around for any dumb ass Zombie's. I turn around looking for any suspicious signs. I heard a couple of gun shots and turned around seeing that Ana had shot two Zombie's in the head. "Fuck..." she said quietly lowering her gun. "We need to escape" I hear her say. "But what about the people here?" I say shocked that of all people she my sister a brave girl who never gives up would want to escape. She rolled her eyes "Austin where going to be KILLED if we stay here, i would want to fight until the end but" she looked around "if we stay where going to turn into a zombie. We have to find some help too"

I nod In agreement understanding wha

t she's trying to say. "Whats your plan then Ana?" I ask sarcastically hoping she has some sort of a plan. "I don't know, but for now let's just get out of town" I roll my eyes "okay" I say that plan may not be the best but it's better than nothing. "What about mom and dad?" i ask. "we can't just leave them here" Ana sighed, "I know but there going to be fine they have tons of body guards" I nod "okay let's go" I say while grabbing all the things we just bought.

"wait" Ana told me "we have to find a safe place to hide until the zombie's leave. They don't come out in the morning and it's starting to get dark out" I look around and spot a tall building "let's go inside the building" I say thinking that the building would be safe to stay for the night. "yeah, we should be safe there" she told me.

We ran inside the building not believing what we saw.

There where people hurt and hiding from the zombie's. They had NO good weapons whatsoever, and they where all bleeding. "please help us" a young girl cried out tears going down her cheek. I sighed at the figure, I had to help the poor girl out. "Don't worry" I said taking out my colt "Me and my sister are going to protect you" me and Ana stood and watched over them to make sure no harm would come there way.

It had been about an hour of watching when I heard bagging on the door and manny weird noises. "shit.." I said quietly. The zombies had knocked down the door and there where over a hundred of them. Me and Ana shot a couple of them in the head, my revolver had ran out of bullets and so I grabbed my AK47 and shot some more of them. Ana grabbed her AK47 and started to shoot more of them to, but we where starting to run out of AMIO "What are we going to do?" As I say that a Damn Zombie grabs my wrist tightly and almost bites it but I smash his face.

"I don't Know" Ana said backing up from the zombies "we...have to escape" I looked to where the girl was but I saw a Zombiefied version of her. "no.." I said horrified. I turn to Ana who was thinking. "we have to jump" she said looking out the window. I saw her shoulder womb where a Zombie had clawed her. Then I looked out the window It was about thirty feet down, but it was better than becoming undead. "okay" I took a deep breath "let's do it"

I jumped out the window (along with Ana) and landed on feet. There was a beeping noise that was going off. Ana limped over to him "what's that noise" she asked me. I shrugged "I don't know" I said moving to get a look at where the beeping was coming from. I found a thing that looked like an IPod but it was different in a weird way. "Ana...uh whats this?" I ask her. Thinking that she knew about this type of advanced technology. She looked at it confused then her eyes widened "it's a rare time machine" she said.

I gasped realizing that I may have accidentally just activated it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

"I think I activated it" I said upset. The beeping got louder and more faster. "of Fu-" a blue light had surrounded us and took us to a desert looking area. Me and Ana looked at each other. We where at a desert? Why a desert? "where the hell are we" Ana asked. Looking around I see a tall man with brown hair. He was looking at us like we where aliens. He pointed a gun at us. "who the hell are you" he asked us.

I gulped."Great first Zombie's now a cowboy, what else is next?" I look at a Mexican man that came beside the tall man "great now we have two cowboys!" I said sarcastically while limping to Ana who was just starring at them. God I ached my hand had been grabbed by the zombie and it had a tight grip. "you two look like you got beat" the mexican said studying us.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "yeah, we were fighting some Zombie's." I said looking at my wrist realizing that it had now become red and the skin was pealing of with bruises on it. They still looked at us like we where Mental. "what year is this?" I asked them. "1865" my eyes widened "we got sent to the wild west!" I said looking at Ana.

She looked at the time machine "yeah it says that" the two men looked at me and Ana. "your not from here." me and Ana nodded "where from the future" Ana said "the year 2020" I said. "I'm Austin" I said awkwardly "and I'm Ana". The two men looked at Each other then back to us. "Im Blondie" the tall one said and then the other one spoke up "I'm Tuco" I nodded but sat down on the ground and Ana did the same.

"you two don't look so good..." Blondie said looking at us with concern. "yeah we just fought against like 100 zombies." I said. "What the hell is a zombie" Tuco asked us. "Undead people that walk around and bite people turning them undead mindless slaves that eat people" I say. "we need help fighting them" Ana said while looking at them. I aspected them to call us crazy and just walk off.

"okay we can help you" Blondie said. They looked at my wrist and saw the red imprint on it "are they really that strong?" Tuco asked. Ana nodded "yeah they really are that strong" she said while rubing her shoulder that a Zombie had grabbed. Before I knew it we where getting into a stagecoach. "where are you taking us" I asked laying back and realaxing. "where taking you to the civil war medic" I smiled "thanks" I said closing my eyes before I knew it we where there and sent to a room. Me and Ana had people healing our injuries,by putting wet cloths on them and lightly rubbing them. After they where done I looked at the injurers that where now bandaged up.

After a little bit more of resting me and Ana where good as new. I stretched feeling a lot better than I did before. Tuco and Blondie watched me and Ana. Which was a bit awkward, but I didn't really care. They where looking at our guns like they had just came out of the ground or where fake. "uh they have guns like this in the future." I say realizing that there not used to these types of guns. "it's a AK47" Ana said. Ana looked at the time machine "we can't go back in time until it recharges" I sighed "when will that be" I asked

"uh your not going to like it." she told me. I scowled "why not?" I asked "umm we can go back in a month" my jaw dropped "a month?"

Ana nodded "yeah a month" I couldn't believe it


End file.
